


【承包全宇宙】02:26（pwp）

by Eeeeevica



Category: X 1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 看清楚是隔壁CP我终于还是对我刚认的女儿下手了





	【承包全宇宙】02:26（pwp）

对于男友衬衫和如何哄好男朋友这两点，金宇硕觉得自己还是有一点发言权的。

先是专辑拍摄，换好服装后一出场反应最大的就是曹承衍。一边喊着不要不行不可以拿手捂了眼又从指缝里偷偷的看，一边把自己衬衫抱在手上一副随时准备上来帮自己把腿裹住的架势。

眼前夏季刚过，山间的风说起来倒是比市区还要冷一些。大家都心疼还在成长的孩子，便让弟弟们先拍摄。几个年纪稍长聚众扎堆看着，不时再倒个乱。

“东杓啊这里，这里要sexy啊！”

“不，清纯！清纯！”

曹承衍罕见的没有起哄，也没有提出一些实质性的建议。只是和金宇硕站在最外围，看着弟弟们被风吹鼓起来的衣领突然有了一丝寒冷的共情感。

“宇硕啊长大了。”

“哈？”

“你不冷吗？”

金宇硕跺了跺地面，又看向自己被衬衫裹住的双腿。“其实，还好。”

“呀那是我的你不能看，”金宇硕觉着二人相握的手拉紧了，随后又向后被拽入一个拥有着毛线触感的怀抱。“中国有个很伟大的歌手有一首歌这么写着，哥的怀抱给你靠。”

“冷吗，冷吧，不要担心依赖着我吧。”

时间的表盘还没转过一圈，有些人的醋脾气就上来了。

结束拍摄时快到了傍晚，公司害怕太着急赶回去会出事。也就大手一挥在山脚酒店订下房间。孩子们都是好孩子，但总有一起合作默契十足关系好的，三三两两的搂搂抱抱追赶着上了楼。只有他俩，黏黏糊糊地拖到了最后才假装不经意地从经纪人手里抢走了房卡。

隔壁是孙东杓韩胜宇的父子党，经纪人哥怕一个人架不住未成年，又把车俊昊强行塞了进去。金宇硕洗澡时总觉得隔壁浴室打打闹闹的时间长的有点不太对劲。

“我还是有点担心，东杓和胜宇哥在干嘛。”

浴室里的浴缸一个人绰绰有余，两个人就有些狭窄了。金宇硕坐在曹承衍怀里左扭右扭总觉得不太舒服，再加上隔壁的打闹声一直没停他也有些心慌了。

“哥……”

曹承衍没理他，正抓着他的手低头亲吻着耳朵。金宇硕五官生的小巧精致，皮肤也白皙。凑近了看，耳垂后的细小血管都若隐若现散着可爱的活力。

男孩偏过头，被细碎的啄吻挠的心发痒。他有心想逃，用没被抓着的手撑着浴缸想要站起来却失手将花洒打开来，滚烫的热水从高处落下来淋了两人一身。

“呀！”曹承衍也被吓了一跳，关了开关后连忙抓了金宇硕的手拉过来查看。“烫到没有？有没有事？”

“没，没事啦……”金宇硕其实没被淋到多少，碰到水的一瞬间他就躲开了。倒是青年，为了关水又凑过来硬生生淋了一背的热水。这会温度冷了一会便红通通的一大片看着吓人。

“哥没事吧？”金宇硕抬了头看向比自己高半头的家伙，明明都是同年生，身高比自己高肩宽也抵的过一个半的自己。哪有不想让自己更加高大的男人呢，脑海里类似调笑的话语刚到嘴边还未出口，便被那人低下头吻住了。

他接不住，被按着缠了舌尖狠狠嗦，曹承衍的吻不像他这个人。来势汹汹不按常理出牌，口腔内壁的水液都被他刮了干净。金宇硕吞咽不住了，呜呜咽咽地开口又将手虚握成拳锤他，这才好心放过，唇齿分离又带出几缕银丝。

金宇硕又羞又气，他的欲望涨起来了可又担心曹承衍的后背的伤。那人倒是心大得很，把他的屁股托着向上颠了颠，换了手势去玩弄股间的细肉。揉地中间细口都微微开了，还要胡说是他贪吃。

少年人重欲，早早在节目初期就确认了关系。至此之后所有不是同队伍训练的夜晚午后总要打了秘密暗号找个无人的拐角空间瞎搞。有时是匆匆挂了锁的洗漱间，或者是堆积了不少杂物的藏储室。

空间狭小，唯一的好处是将人摁着或抱在台面上揽了腰肏弄的高度是刚刚好。

没有时间给予相爱的少年人互相依偎着做尽缠腻之事，只能用手用口甚至是在微凉的空气里半敞了赤裸腰带的白嫩腿肉。

到底还是胆大，把埋在心底的隐秘情事由着风吹着再落地发芽，眼里是藏不住的喜欢。

曹承衍手里捡了满满水意，一手套弄着男孩挺立的欲望，一手戳了密口，指尖沾了透明粘液又化成水，空气里淡淡的甜香说不清是润滑液上的还是沐浴露的味道。

总之都是金宇硕身体上的，由内到外不计数地像自己摊开来。

曹承衍吻他，胸前粉嫩乳肉被嘬咬的红肿发麻，乳尖挺立涨了一倍。指尖抵着乳粒不时戳弄像是发现了什么有趣游戏，只惹得金宇硕用手背遮了嘴角细细地喘，又轻声地开口唤人。

浴室里的雾气约摸着快要散了，男孩抵着墙面被站着肏弄再也站不住，护着的怀抱也恼人，勃发的阳具像把肉刃肏进肉腔磨着。他想叫却出不来成句的词，敏感腺肉又被抵着细细地磨，金宇硕被闹的没了力气，加剧的快感又席卷而上逼得他眼角发了红，身体颤抖却又有水液从半勃的欲望中溢出来。

“不要了，真的不要了……”

手指抹过敏感前端，耳朵也被人含住舔吻。金宇硕快要失去力气了却还听见了男人轻声说了什么。

“傻瓜。”


End file.
